Dreamland
by Rumi Amano
Summary: Hinamori Amu just got over a devastating break-up. Rin and Len are childhood friends that are her new neighbors. Tsukiyomi Ikuto has a past no one expects. What will happen when they all meet? I suck at summaries :P R&R? T for language and stuff like that. 4th story! XD Also, slight drama! X3 enjoy!
1. Meeting Rin and Len

**Rumi: Ok... new story with horrible setting (I think. XD) with a shugo chara/vocaloid crossover but I'll do my best XD**

**Enjoy! I don't own vocaloid or shugo chara.**

**Also, I don't hate Tadase or Lulu here... Just building character background.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Amu's POV**

Hi. My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm 17 now so I'm almost an "adult".

Growing up is definitely not what I was expecting. But, then again, life isn't

always fair. I was dating someone until recently. He cheated on me with my "best friend".

His name was Hotori Tadase. He had blond hair and red eyes. He was nice, smart and cute so

a lot of girls would go after him too.

Then there's my "best friend", Lulu de Morcerf. She was the daughter of an actress and a chef

for a famous restaurant. She was nice and pretty too. She was stubborn and shy at times.

So, me and Tadase-kun were dating for about a year and a half. But, earlier today, everything

was ruined. Here's what happened.

_Flashback_

_I woke up to my little sister Ami shaking me._

_"Onee-chan! It's a school day today! You'll be late if you go back to sleep!"_

_"Mmmokk.." I get up._

_"What's for breakfast?"_

_"Mama's special pancakes."_

_Hearing that, I get off the bed, push Ami out of my room and get ready._

**_I have to make myself prettier than usual today; I'm going out with Tadase._**

_I put my uniform on and wake up Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia._

_"WAKE UP!"_

_I heard 3 screams and 3 eggs popped open._

_"What is it Amu-chan?" Ran said half-awake._

_"Are you hurt?" a sleepy Miki said._

_"Are your clothes dirty?" Su said._

_"No, it's almost time to go. Where's Dia?"_

_When I looked, Dia was climbing out of her egg half-asleep._

_"Amu-chan? What is it..?"_

_"Just get in my pouch."_

_They all flew in. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU-CHAN!"_

_Ami, Mama, and Papa jumped out holding a birthday cake._

_"Amu-chan, make a wish then blow out the candles."_

**_I wish my life was just nice and happy._**

_Then, I blew out the candles._

_I ate breakfast and a small slice of cake and went out._

_"Oh, Amu-chan!"_

_I turned around to see Tadase-kun._

_"Oh, Tadase-kun. Hi."_

_We started to go to school when he stopped for a bit._

_"Um, wait here a bit."_

_He went to Lulu, my best friend, and brought her over to where I was._

_I was smiling at first but, when I saw them holding hands, the smile just fell._

_"Amu-chan I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it Tadase-kun?" I tried a smile._

_"I know we've been dating for almost 2 years but, I fell in love with another girl... Lulu."_

_Just then, it felt like someone shot an arrow or stabbed me right through my heart._

**_Lulu and Tadase-kun...?_**

_I felt myself tear up a little bit but I held it in._

_"H-how long have you been dating?"_

_"A year and a half... a few weeks after you and I started dating..."_

_I felt more tears coming but I still held back. So before I burst, I decided to say bye first._

_"C-congrats... Well, b-bye... Have fun on the 2-year anniversary.."_

_I walk away towards the side of the school. Usually, no one goes there._

_I put my back on the wall, slid down, and burst out crying._

_End of flashback._

_W-why does life have to do this to me.. Why me.._

A few minutes later, someone hugs me.

"It's ok, it's ok." they said while patting my back.

"You can cry all you want. I won't tell a single soul."

When they said that, I just went all out.

A good 10 minutes later, I had calmed down just enough to look and see who it was.

It was a girl. Short, blond hair that had pins and a headband on it. Her headband had a big bow

on it that looked like bunny ears and they were also headphones. Her eyes were nice & friendly

looking and blue.

Her skin was nice too. She was wearing a sailor uniform that was black and white. She

was wearing a yellow or orange bow on it too. She was wearing black short shorts with an

orange belt. She also had leg warmers like mine except they were black.

She had ones for her arms too.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm 17 in a few weeks."

"M-my name is Hinamori Amu. I'm 17 today."

"Happy Birthday! May I ask why you were crying?"

I tell her about what just happened and she nods.

"Man, boys are just mean like that. Sorry about the break up though. May I become your best friend?"

I smile "Yes you may. Rin-chan, why are you here?"

She shrugs. "I was just looking for my friend. He was here somewhere..."

"Want me to help?"

"Sure! His name's Len. And he looks like me except his hair's tied up."

She pulls an orange out. "Want one?"

"No thanks. Let's go."

We try to look for Len for about 10 minutes when someone just runs right in front of me,

making us bump into each other.

_Blond, ponytail, same clothing..._

"Len?"

"Whoa, how'd you know my name?"

"Rin-chan's looking for you."

"I was trying to find her then I got lost in the school... Anyway, what's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you."

"Do you have a phone I can borrow? Mine broke earlier..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. Hold on."

I take my phone out and give it to Len.

He dials a number and waits a bit.

"Oi, Rin. It's Len."

I can just barely hear what she's saying.

"HEY! BAKA DON'T GO RUNNING OFF WHEN WE'RE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!"

"N-not so loud Rin! Hinamori's right next to me."

"Oh, ok. Wait, WHO'S PHONE ARE YOU USING?! IT'S NOT YOUR NUMBER!"

"Relax already. It's Hinamori's."

"Oh, Amu-chan's? Ok, where are you?"

"We're in front of the school gates."

"Ok. Hold on... Oh, I SEE YOU!"

We hear yelling so we turn around to see Rin running to us.

"Gosh Rin, you really need to tone down on yelling. I'll need a hearing aid soon if you keep

doing that. Oh, do you have our schedules?"

"Yeah. Amu-chan, you go to Seiyo Academy right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Can you get us to the Art room?"

"Sure. Follow me."

We head inside and I lead them to the Art room.

"Sensei! Long time no see!"

They talk for a few minutes then the bell rings.

"Amu-chan, we're gonna go outside for a bit."

I take my seat since Art's my first subject anyways.

"Ok. Some of you may have heard but we have new students today!"

The class started whispering about it.

"Now now. Let me introduce them. Come in!"

To my surprise, Rin-chan and Len walk in along with a tall blue haired boy.

"Now, introduce yourselves to the class."

Rin went first. She bowed then smiled.

"Hi! My name is Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you all!"

Len went too. Small bow then a mischievous smile.

"Name's Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you."

Then, the blue haired guy went up and bowed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Good to meet you." he said with a bored and cold voice.

"Tsukiyomi-kun had a family situation so he's a few years older than almost all of you."

Everyone started whispering even more.

"There are three empty seats near Hinamori-san."

Rin-chan notices me.

"Oh, Amu-chan!"

"Oh, you're right. Yo, Hinamori!"

Hearing that, all the girls and guys in my class glare at me.

I stand up really fast so that the chair gets knocked down.

"I-it's not like that!"

"OW!"

I turn around to see Tsukiyomi-kun holding his leg.

_When did he get there?!_

"A-ah. I'm so sorry! Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, it doesn't. That's why I said ow and I'm holding it."

Well well. Someone's obnoxious.

"Just take your seats. Today, we're going to draw manga..."

**~Timeskip : After School~**

"Amu-chan! Wanna walk home together?"

"Sure! Rin-chan!"

"Ooooi! Don't forget me!"

We start walking for a little bit when I realize something.

"AH! I forgot my math book! You guys go on ahead."

**~Mini time skip. (A/N: cuz im that lazy to describe her way there :P)~**

"Hello? Oh, the teacher left."

I walk to my desk, get my book, then start to leave.

I go into the corridor and start to leave the building.

When I got to the stairs, I accidentally bump into someone.

That resulted in me falling down the stairs.

But, that same someone had grabbed me, hugged me and kept me safe during the tumble down.

My back hits a the stairs a few times but not much my head or legs.

At the end of the fall, we hit the wall that's midpoint of the stairs. **(A/N: Y'know... the one where you go down the stairs and then halfway to the next floor there's a turning point... ._.)**

When we stop, I look to see who it was.

_Blue hair, choker with a cross on it, looks older than me. Wait..._

My eyes widen when I realized it was him.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

I notice his bruises and injuries.

"A-are you alright?"

No answer. I look carefully and see that there's a tiny trail of blood coming from his head.

Blood..? He must've hit his head a few times...

Since my house isn't that far from here, I decide to take him home for now.

I hope he's ok..

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Rumi: New story... You like it? XD there hasn't been that much Rin and Len stuff yet. It was mostly about Amuto here... :3 I'll try to get some more RinxLen action next chapter. Review please!**


	2. Meeting Amu's Friends and Family

**Rumi: Chapter 2! … XD**

**Rin: Where we're we in that second half of chapter one?!**

**Len: Yeah! Where were we?**

**Rumi: Sorry guys... I didn't know how to put you in... I'll do your guys' backstory here.**

**Rin and Len: YOU BETTER!**

**Rumi: -cowers like an idiot- I will! ;_;**

**Amu: And where will we be?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, what about us!**

**Rumi: -cries a little- I'm a noob at doing multiple pairings in one story! I'll do my best! DX**

**Miku: Noo Rumi-chan don't cry~! Gosh, you guys are mean.**

**Ikuto, Amu, Rin, and Len: Ugh, whatever. Sorry. Rumi doesn't own Vocaloid or Shugo Chara!**

**Rumi: -mumbles- I wish I did. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_~Backstory~_**

**-When Rin and Len were 10 (A/N: I guess... XD)-**

"Rin! Len! Come down for a second!"

"Coming!"

The two kids come down running to their moms and dads.

"We have something important to tell you."

They both cocked their head to the side wondering what it was.

"Rin, mommy and daddy are going to be too busy to even come home.

So from now on, you'll be living with Len and his family."

"Eh? But, will I see you?"

Rin's mother smiled sadly.

"We'll try sweetheart. Now go pack up your things. You're moving in today."

Rin packs up all of her things then goes to meet Len's family.

"Hi Rin-chan! From now on you'll be living with us! Let's have fun today!"

The family packed up Rin's luggage into the car and drove off.

**~Present time~**

**Rin's POV**

"Oi, Len. Should we go meet our next door neighbors?"

Len shrugged. "Sure, I guess. It'll help if something happens."

We head to our house first.

"Mama! Papa! We'll be meeting our neighbors for a bit! We'll be home by dinner!"

They both said "Ok! Stay safe!" at the same time.

We head out and turn left. We look at the family name plate.

_The Hinamori's... That name sounds familiar._

We ring the doorbell and they open the door.

"Hello? Oh, hi there." a woman said.

She had brown hair that was in a ponytail. She had glasses and was pretty too.

"Hi! We're your new next door neighbors and we wanted to meet our neighbors."

Her face brighten up to a smile. "Oh! Yes, come in! We're happy to welcome new neighbors."

We step inside, take off our shoes and follow her.

"Wahh. You're house is big Hinamori-san."

"Call me Midori." she said with a smile and a wink.

"Papa! We have visitors!"

"Visitors?! Hold on a- ACK."

Soon, we see someone falling down the stairs.

"Papa, are you ok?"

"I-I'm ok... I think."

I help him up and he fixes himself.

"You're nice! Thank you."

"You're welcome." I chirp.

"Ami! Come down here! We have guests!"

"Coming! Who is - ACK."

We see another person falling down the stairs; only this time, it's a girl younger than us.

"Ami! Are you ok?!"

Midori-san and her husband quickly help her up.

"I'm ok. So who came?"

"Our new neighbors."

"Hi! My name is Kagamine Rin and this is Kagamine Len."

He gives a little wave.

While still smiling, I elbow him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" he glares at me. "Hi. Nicetomeetyou."

"Good enough."

"Anyway, they came over to meet us and wanted to get along with us. But Amu-chan

isn't here right now... Oh well!"

"Wait, Amu-chan?"

"Oh, you know her?"

"Pink hair, light-brown eyes, has an x in her hair?"

"Yeah, Amu-chan."

"No wonder your family name sounded familiar. We met at school today."

"That's good! Are you friends?"

"Yeah, I'm her best friend now."

"Huh? I thought Lulu was her best friend..."

"Oh... About that..."

"Huh?"

"Only Midori-san can hear this."

She leads me to a part of the house where they can't hear us.

When she makes sure it's safe, I tell her what happened.

"Amu-chan... I knew Tadase-kun wasn't right for her. And it's her birthday too."

She looks worried and then gives a smile. "Let's surprise her with a birthday party."

"To cheer her up?"

"Yes! You and Len-kun can help."

"Ok. What should we do?"

She explains what she likes and we start to make the cake while Len and Tsumugu-san

set up the living room for a party.

"Ami-chan! Can you call Yaya, Nagihiko-kun, Kairi-kun, Utau, Nadeshiko, Rima-chan, Yua-chan,

Kukai-kun, and Hikaru-kun? We need her friends to help too."

"Ok! … What are their numbers?"

"It's on the notepad next to the phone!"

"Oh ok!"

Ten minutes later, the cake was in the oven, the living room was still far from done and Ami-chan

finished calling Amu-chan's friends.

"Nadeshiko can't come, and Yua and Hikaru-kun's busy."

"Ok. Are everyone else on their way?"

_Ding-dong!_

_That might be them._

"Rin-chan, can you get it? Papa's having cramps."

I run to the door, fix myself a bit and open the door.

"Hello! Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Kagamine Rin. I go to Seiyo academy now. Also, I live next door."

I looked at all of them and studied their features.

The one who asked who I was was a boy with long purple hair. He was like a girl but somehow not...  
He was a little bit taller than me and he was nice.

A girl who was hyper and acted like a baby was nice too. Her hair was a light brown and  
was begging one of the others for candy.

One of the other boys was intelligent looking. He had glasses with green hair and teal/blue eyes.  
He was the one being begged for candy. _He kinda looks like a samurai..._

One of the other girls seemed cold. She had blond hair tied up in pigtails like Miku's.  
Her eyes were a violet purple.

Another girl that was laughing at the pair **(A/N: I suck at describing multiple people when  
the person that the pov is coming from doesn't know them yet. DX)** was shorter than  
everyone except Ami. Her hair was blond and went all the way down to her knees. She seemed  
the type to be quiet around people she doesn't know.

The last one was a guy standing next to the purple haired boy. He had a goofy smile on his face.  
His hair was brown hair and his eyes were green. He seemed like the type to like and play sports.

"Hi Rin. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko." the one with purple hair said.

"Hoshina Utau." the pigtailed blond said coldly.

"Yaya's name is Yaya!" the pigtailed brunette chirped.

"Souma Kukai." he said with another goofy smile.

"Mashiro Rima." the short blond one quietly said.

"Sanjo Kairi. Pleasure to meet you." the one with the glasses said with a bow.

"Her hair is pretty." someone whispered.

"Her outfit matches her. She has good taste."

"Is she athletic?"

"If she is, I wanna play soccer with her."

"She looks like a kimono would suit her."

"She should do the Bala-Balance with Rima."

"She seems good- whoa!"

"Shaddap El. She's obviously the mean type."

"I wonder if she can dance well."

"She would look pretty in a kimono."

"Would she give me candy if I asked for some-dechu?

I turn around to see who's talking about me.

I see 11 little people a big as my fist, floating in the air.

"Who are you guys?"

Amu-chan's friends and the little characters gasped.

"Y-you can see them?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah... Why..?"

"L-let's go up to Amu-chi's room first."

Nagihiko-kun asked if we can go to her room and she said yes.

We go up, enter her room, and close the door. For some reason, Ami was there.

"S-so what's the question?"

"Are you sure you can see us?" the one with pink hair asked.

She started to do some stuff like fly around in front of my face while singing.

After a little, everyone of the charas did too.

After a while, I got annoyed so I grabbed the one with the pink hair.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING! STOP FLYING IN FRONT OF MY FACE."

Everyone stopped doing anything. They just stayed in place. It was so quiet we can hear what's

going on downstairs. "So you can see them." Utau said while crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with being able to see them?"

"Not everyone can see them. Only Guardian Character bearers and young children can see them." Kairi stated.

"But you, are special. You are old enough to have a guardian character and you don't have one.

Yet, you can see them." Nagihiko explained.

"S-so I'm special?"

"In a way."

"... Should we see if Len can see them?"

"Who's Len?" they all said in unison.

I told them about Len.

"Ah, I see. Then I'll go bring him up. Musashi." Kairi went downstairs with Musashi.

Musashi looked like Kairi dressed up as a samurai.

"So, anymore to explain about guardian characters?"

"Everyone has an egg in their heart. Inside, is a character of what they want to be. For example,

Rima-chan wants to be a comedian when she gets older." Nagihiko explained.

"But, the character can also be what they want to upgrade about themselves. Like Amu-chi!"

"When they grow older and become adults, the heart's egg fades away."

"And if you doubt yourself, they can disappear or become an X-Egg."

"What's an X-Egg?"

"It's a special type of egg. It's when it's an unborn character's owner starts to doubt his or her self." Rima-chan said.

"Then, the egg is influenced by it and turns into a black egg with a white X on it." Kukai said.

"When that happens, the owner faints and it causes chaos." someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Len behind Kairi.

"The worser situation is that an X-Character hatches."

"So it's our job to cleanse the egg."

**~Len's POV~**

I've never been in a girl's room before. Hinamori's room was pink all over. But it seemed to suit

her personality very much. "So why'd you bring me here?"

"HI THERE!" someone screamed in my ear.

"YOUR HAIR IS NICE! ARE YOU RIN'S BROTHER?"

I look to see who it was that was talking.

I see a teeny tiny person. Flying.

Being the little scaredy cat, I faint.

After I do, they help me onto a beanbag.

"So you can see them..." the short blond had said. I think Kairi said her name was Rima.

They explain things about some heart's egg and what's good, bad, usual, and unusual.

"I see. So, why can we see them if we're older?"

"That's what we're wondering too."

"Ok... So, let's help prepare Amu-chan's birthday party!"

A few hours **(A/N: like, 2-3 hours later? XD)** later, the food is prepared, the living room is

decorated, the cake was prepared and nice, and all of us were prepared to fire mini streamers.

We hear someone outside talk.

"Why is he so heavy..."

Midori-san whispers for everyone to hide.

We all take place but Rin accidentally trips.

I take her into the closet where I was supposed to hide and quickly close the closet.

_Ba-dump._

_Waahh she's super close to me. I can feel her breath._

It was getting hotter and hotter by the second. We were in a tight space, sharing body warmth.

In the barely lit closet, I can tell she's blushing.

_Yeah she looks cute while blushing but, you've been friends since 5 years old! You've even changed_

_in the same room together! Keep yourself together for now Len!_

I get myself back to normal and then I notice what kind of position we're in.

I'm up against the wall, Rin literally right in front of me, her hands on my chest, my hands on the

closet door, she's standing straight and one of my legs is bent. My bent leg is right in between

hers and it's so close to touching. _Oh god this is awkward._

I try to get out of the awkward position but then the front door suddenly opens, scaring me.

Because of that, I accidentally jerk my leg up, hitting Rin.

"L-Len you idiot!" she whispers.

"S-sorry!"

Then, a hand goes on the closet door.

I pull Rin to the small space that has no light so that we're not spotted.

But, the spot is way smaller than the original one we were at.

The ceiling's smaller so my back is bent. That makes less space for the space in between

our cheeks before touching.

_I-I can feel her breath right on my neck. When are they going to give the signal?!_

"L-Len..?" she whispers. I can feel her moving even though I can't see anything.

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

"When are they going to give the signal?"

"I-I don't know..."

She moves a bit and I know she's looking at me.

"A-after the party, I have something to tell you."

I give a smile, even though she probably can't see it.

"Ok. Oh, wait, what's that."

We listen carefully and hear Midori-san talking to Amu.

"Amu-chan! You're home! Wait, who's that?"

"O-oh... Um, let me explain."

"Ok but first, wasn't the weather so nice today? I mean, the birds were singing like this."

Then, we hear a whistled tune.

"SURPRISE!" All of us jump out of our hiding spots and use the mini crackers.

"E-everyone! Wait, Rin-chan and Len-kun?"

"We live next door to you now!" Rin chirps.

"Yay! That's so great! But uh, I need help with this..."

We notice that she's 'carrying' **(A/N: like, you hold one of their hands with your same hand over on your same shoulder and then you're**

**dragging their feet XD)** the new student Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Oh my. We need to treat him immediately! Help me bring him upstairs."

We help him up the stairs and go into Amu's room again.

"Su, can you get some bandages and the other stuff?"

"Su, you can stay, I'll go. Where do you keep the stuff?"

Amu just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can see them?"

"We'll explain later. So, where's the stuff?"

Instead of me, Fujisaki-kun went. We sat Tsukiyomi-san up on Amu's bed and took off his shirt.

"That's a nice looking body..." I heard Rin say.

I shot her a look.

"W-we sh-should treat it r-right away."

Though it is true he was built, he was covered in bruises and a little bit of blood.

Fujisaki-kun came back and Amu 'Chara Changed' with Su and treated him.

When she was done treating him, the chara change stopped and Amu wrapped the bandage

around his body. She then went to treat his head.

"I hope he's ok..." I heard someone mutter. It was really quiet.

Like, _really_ quiet. Like a thought in your head. But, my hearing is really good so I heard it.

_I wonder who said that..._

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Rumi: Ugh... I rlly suck at a major crossover like this XD**

**Rin: This was good enough.**

**Len: Don't say that. She worked hard.**

**Amu: So, Ikuto protected me from falling down the stairs and he might/might not die?**

**Ikuto: What? I DIE?!**

**Rumi: EVERYONE CALM THE HECK DOWN. NO ONE WILL DIE UNLESS SOMEONE**

**PISSES ME OFF.**

**Everyone else: -gulps and sweatdrops-**

**Miku: Um, should I say it?**

**Rumi: -smiles- Go ahead.**

**Miku: Review please!**

**Everyone else except Miku: -whispers- she's scary...**

**Rumi: -turns head smiles and gives off scary aura- WHAT DID YOU SAY?**


	3. All Alone

**Rumi: OMG I haven't updated this for a while XD**

**Kagami: Well yeah! Thanks for making me, and all your other lovely readers wait!**

**Rin: Yeah, you suck at updating stuff.**

**Len: Rin! -elbows-**

**Rin: OW WHAT WAS THAT-**

**Mikuo: -hides duct tape and a rubber hammer behind his back-**

**Ikuto: What'd you do? Coz she really was annoying.**

**Amu: Ikuto! -death glares-**

**Ikuto; That's never good... -runs away-**

**Tadase: I'm a bit out of character in this story...**

**Rumi: Sorry. It's mostly cuz I LOVE Amuto more than I like Tadamu. Also, you look like a girl.**

**Kagami: Tadagay...**

**Rumi: Lol Kagami XD I agree.**

**Tadase: Whatever... Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara or Vocaloid.**

**Rumi: If I did, I would've made you look more like a guy. Enjoy! Also, Kagami Cutie's story 'Behind his Nazi Mask' is a good one and it would be awesome if you would read it! XD**

**Kagami: why thank you meh good friend~ :3**

**Rumi: You are welcome :) Now, you may read on and enjoy! Also, I just noticed that the disclaimer's super long... XD**

**Rin: Because you like conversations with people you don't know.**

**Rumi: WHY YOU-**

_**Chap 3**_

**Amu's POV**

"Eh?! He's staying in my room?!" I asked, shocked.

Yeah, that's what's happening right now... Mom said Tsukiyomi Ikuto's staying in my room.

"Where will I sleep?" I wonder out loud.

"In your room." she answers casually.

A moment of silence... _Wait..._

"WHAT?! H-HOLD ON PAPA WON'T APPROVE OF THAT!" I yell out. _I don't want it like that either!_

Rima comes up to me and says, "Relax Amu. Let's start the party. I'm getting bored, and your dad isn't that funny"

We then head downstairs and into the living room.

"Happy birthday!"

Everyone was there and had dorky party hats on. Papa was holding a delicious looking pink cake.

"Another birthday cake?"

"Ami and Papa ate it when you were at school. They won't be having any tonight."

Nagihiko slices a piece and hands it to me.

"Here, Amu-chan. For you." he smiled.

"Thanks..."

I take the plate of cake and take a bite.

"Ah~! Chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. My favorite!" I smiled.

"Hehe~ Thanks. Rin-chan helped me make and bake it. Ami helped decorate."

I turned to Ami and hugged her. "Thank you Ami." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Don't do that~ You'll ruin my hair~." she whines as she fixes her messed up hair.

We play games like musical chairs and pin the tail. Ami won during the chairs and Kairi won at pin the tail.

"Oh shoot. It's almost eight. Excuse me, I have to go now." Nagihiko says. He hugs me and bows to my parents. "Thank you for having me over. Happy birthday Amu-chan."

"Ah! Yaya has to go to! Bye Amu-chi! Happy Birthday!"

"Well, it seems that everyone has to go. I bid my goodbyes. Happy Birthday, Joker."

"Happy Birthday Amu." Rima hugged me and went outside.

"Happy Birthday." Utau said. She even smiled.

"Happy Birthday Hinamori!" Kukai ruffled my hair. I fixed it after he went out.

"Bye guys! Thanks for the party!" I said as I waved goodbye.

They all waved back and left. I head inside and started to clean up the living room.

"Amu-chan! You don't have to clean up. Besides, it's still your birthday!"

"Thanks, Mama." I gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

I gave Papa and Ami small kisses before I went to take a bath

Climbing in, I quickly washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo. After that I just relaxed for a bit in the nice, hot water. Eventually, I

climbed out, and grabbed a towel. I dried off, and wrapped it around was a nice bath. I sighed, and went inside my room, closing the door.

When I walked into my room, I heard a noise.

"W-who's there?!" I asked, hating the fact I had stuttered.

I started backing up, scanning my room for some sort of thing that I can use for defense. A pen, or something a bit bigger... I couldn't see much...

Suddenly, I trip on one of my things. When I was in the middle of the fall, the lights turn on and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the

impact...But, it never came. To see what happened, I opened my eyes and found Tsukiyomi Ikuto staring right at me holding my waist. _H-he's_

_awake?! Since when?!_

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah.." Omigosh. W-we're so close!

Just as I start getting lost in his blue orbs, I feel my face going red as he gives me a smirk.

"Are you liking your view? Because I'm really liking mine."

"Huh?" I look down to see what kind of 'view' he was enjoying. _Gah! I'm only in a towel!_

"P-PERVERT!"

I struggle to get out of his grasp when he lets go and I start falling again.

I can see him try to catch me again but this time, I recieve the impact. And so does he.

I'm lying down, of course, holding my towel while he's hovering over me, looking down slightly shocked.

All we do is look at each other for a few minutes. Then, he breaks the ice.

"Sorry.." he gets up and holds out a hand.

"T-thanks..." I take the hand and he lets me up. "I need to change..."

"Oh uh, I'll turn around I guess.."

"Ok... Don't you dare turn around."

I change into my pajamas while looking over every now and then to make sure he doesn't sneak a peek.

"I'm done. Uh... Mama says you have to stay tonight..." I mention nervously when he turns around.

All he does is shrug and say, "Ok. Where do I sleep?"

My answer is silence, and a few nervous gestures to my room.

"Ooh, I'm staying with the strawberry." he smirked at me.

He crashes onto my bed and grabs my arm, pulling me along with him. He quickly pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmm. You're so warm... Like a hot water bottle... And you smell like strawberries.."

He takes in a deep, strong breath of my hair. "W-what are you doing?! Let go of me!" I shout, feeling my cheeks heat up as I try pushing him away.

"Noo. You smell like strawberries. I like strawberries. If I had one right now, I would

devour it... delicious." he gives a mischievous smirk. I blush furiously when he said that.

"Oh look. A strawberry that I can eat." he smirks.

"B-BAKA! GET OFF ME!" I get out of his grasp and push him off my bed. "Serves you right."

"Why would you hurt someone who's hurt?" he gives me a pouty face to tries and make me feel guilty.

It doesn't work so I throw a pillow at him and he dodges it easily.

"Jerk." I murmur.

"How so?"

"... I don't know. You tease me a lot."

"Oh really? But you're my strawberry. Why can't I tease you?"

He comes closer and starts leaning in. Judging by how I'm sitting, I won't have enough strength

to push him away without falling down. Because of that, I close my eyes and hope nothing happens.

Just then, I felt something on my ear. I open my eyes and see Tsukiyomi's shoulder.

_Wait... -Loading...- ! ! !_

"WHA-HOLY-WAI-N-GA?!" I pull away and push him away, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-you bit my ear!? Pervert!"

"That hurts my feelings. You know, I don't even know your name yet and I'm staying at your house in your room."

_He's got a point... Whatever.. Might as well._

"Hinamori Amu. C-can we go to sleep now?"

"No. Not yet. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"You got a point. Stay here. Do you like oranges and bananas?"

"Sure."

"Don't do anything. I'll be right back."

"No promises."

_I swear he's going to be annoying me at school from now on..._

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"So I'm staying with her." I mutter.

All I remember before I woke up was we bumped into each other on the stairs, she started

falling, I grabbed her and hugged her, and we both fell down.

Do I have any bruises? I wonder.

I go to the full body mirror and examine my upper body.I find myself bandaged and aching in

various areas. She even bandaged me up..._haha, probably enjoyed the view..._

"I'm back. Hopefully you like tuna too- PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

I turn around to see Amu enraged yet blushing while holding a banana, an orange, and tuna. She was also holding a water bottle that had some ice in it too.

"Geez sorry. I was only checking to see if I was bruised, or anything. Can I have food now?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, here. You're bruised and you have a few scars. Your head was bleeding earlier too.

I cleaned it and bandaged it up so it's probably scarred and it hurts. You probably shouldn't touch it."

"Oh. Ok, thanks for helping me and getting me food."

"No problem. Now eat so we can sleep."

"You can go to sleep. I'm just gonna eat then go to sleep."

"Ok... Night. Eat then drink the water and sleep."

"Ok. Night, sleep well."

She climbed into the bed, and I ate the banana, apple and grapes. I drank the water and got ready to sleep.

"Oi, Amu. Where do I sleep?" I asked, looking down at the girl.

No answer, and her breathing was slow._ She's probably sleeping... perfect._

I smirked, getting in the covers and falling to sleep next to the pinkette.

**~Rin's POV~**

"Thank you for having us over Midori-san, Tsumugu-san." I thanked the two adults.

"Anytime Rin-chan! And you're welcome to come over anytime." Midori smiled.

"Thank you! Then, we'll go now."

I bow goodbye and look to see if Len did too. He didn't so I stomped on his left foot.

"OUCH! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he shouted, jumping back slightly.

"Just bow goodbye so we can go! If you don't I'll destroy all of your bananas!"

As soon as I say that, he quickly bows and says goodbye with a quick thanks.

"Let's go." he nudges me.

We head out and start heading home.

"Well today was fun." I attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah. The cake was good too. Did you make it?" he asks, staring at me curiously.

"I helped make it. That's good enough." I said while shrugging.

After that, we were greeted with an awkward silence...

_It's so quiet..._

A few minutes of silent walking, we arrive home.

We get inside, take off our shoes and hang our jackets.

"We're home!" Len shouts.

A minute of silence. "I guess they're not home." I assumed.

"Yeah, probably. I'm gonna go take a shower." Len says.

I see something on the table. I pick it up and read it, because it's a note.

_Rin and Len,_

_Mama and Papa had an emergency business trip to go to so we'll be in America for a month._

_Sincerely,_

_Papa and Mama._

I sigh and go to my room to get ready to take a bath.

"Rin! You can take a bath now!" Len shouts from outside my door

"Ok!" I yell back in reply.

I go to the bathroom, fill the bathtub with nice, hot water with an orange scented bubble bath and get in.

"Ahhh. This feels nice."

I put orange scented shampoo in my hair and rinse it out. After that, I start to enjoy 5 minutes of a

nice, hot bath. Then, I hear the bathroom door open.

I get out of the bath to see who it is.

"Who's there?" I ask, holding a bottle of conditioner as a weapon. I'm such an idiot.

"Sorry Rin. I forgot something-"

As soon as they came in, I started hitting the person with the bottle.

"Hey! OW, OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR?!"

I look to see who the person was. "L-LEN?! Omigosh I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's ok. I'm probably just a bit bruised. So I'll just go now..."

His voice got quiet and even though his hand was trying to hide it, he was blushing a bright red.

"W-what?"

He looks away and says in a shy voice, "L-look down..."

After he said that, I looked down to see that my towel had fallen off. Seeing that, my face went hot, and really red. More than I thought was humanly possible.

"GET. OUT. NOW. BEFORE. I. DESTROY. ALL. OF. THE. BANANAS. IN. THE. WORLD."

As soon as he heard bananas, he ran out with a super red face. He even tripped in the process.

I sighed and went back into the bath. "Why did that have to happen?"

**~Len's POV~**

I ran back to my room, closed the door and locked it. Then i sighed, and put my back against it, sliding down into a sitting position. _Omigosh... That was so awkward! And my face is super red!_

I slap myself to try and get myself together.

_We have lived together ever since we were ten. We've changed in the same room when we were thirteen. Why does it matter now when we're almost sixteen?!_ **(Kagami: well Len, you need to talk to your father about dat Rumi: Lol XD ON WITH THE STORY!)**

I change into a black short-sleeved shirt and shorts and go downstairs.

I crash onto the couch and turn on the T.V.

I flipped through the channels to decide what to watch.

_Sports... No. Music... No. Comedy... No. Ooh an anime's playing._

An anime called "Shugo Chara" was playing.

_Amu wakes up and looks to her right. __**"Good morning."**__ Wait..._

"HINAMORI?! WHAT'S SHE DOING IN AN ANIME?!"

_"LEN! SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Rin threatens from her room._

_She gets up and says, __**"I can't believe I'm actually getting used to this. What's with me?"**_

_Ikuto shifts to be lying down on his side on the bed. TSUKIYOMI TOO?! Wait, they're in the same bed..._

_**"You know, you should be sleeping on the floor!"**__ she tells him._

_**"I'm sick. And besides, you're the one who dragged me here."**__ Ikuto says with a cold voice._

_It shows three of the "Guardian Characters" and they say,_

_**"Did she drag him here?"**__ the pink one wondered._

_**"Wasn't it more like she picked up a stray?"**__ the blue one asked._

_**"She saved him!"**__ the green one said._

_**Anime flashback**_

_**"Ikuto... Ikuto's in big trouble-nya!"**__ a little black cat character said._

_Ikuto's lying down on the grass with a violin next to him._

_**"Ikuto, what's wrong?"**_

_**"Amu..."**_

_**"Ikuto! This is bad! He's not breathing-nya!"**_

I heard footsteps coming up to the couch from behind me.

"What are you watching?" I turned around to see Rin.

She was wearing her favorite orange pajamas and she had a towel on her shoulders.

"It's an anime called 'Shugo Chara'. Weirdly, Hinamori and Tsukiyomi are in it."

She takes a look at the screen and her eyes get a little bit wide. "Whoa, you're right... That's creepy."

She sits on the couch and I continue to play the episode.

_Amu picks up Ikuto's arm and puts it around her shoulders to carry him._

_**"Well, anyway, you can't stay here like this. If you don't have anywhere to go, how about**_

_**coming back to my place?**__"_

_**Anime flashback end.**_

_**"So I said but..."**_

_Ikuto's stretching in an annoying matter._

_**"I really did pick up a stray, didn't I?"**_

_**Episode title scene thingy**_

_An outside view of Hinamoris' house. __**"Thanks for the food!"**_

_**"Mmm! Today's breakfast is yummy!"**__ Amu's dad exclaims._

_Ami says, __**"Yum- I hate gween peppers!"**_

_**"If you don't eat your green peppers, you won't grow up big and strong."**__ Amu's mom explained, trying to coax the girl to eat the green food._

Rin said, "Well, that's one way to convince her to eat it."

I shrugged and got up. "Speaking of eating, what do you want to eat?"

She shrugged and said, "I guess I'll just eat a sandwich."

"Oh, ok." She gets up and goes to the kitchen to make her sandwich.

"Can you make me one too?" I holler to the kitchen.

"You're lazy! Make it yourself!" she hollers back.

"Just make me a sandwich woman!"

"FINE. WHAT KIND OF SANDWICH DO YOU FREAKING WANT?!" she snaps at me angrily.

"JUST SURPRISE ME." I yell back in frustration.

I sigh and think, _How am I able to like her?!_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Rumi: Well, this took long...**

**Rin: no dur. You even let one of your readers help you.**

**Kagami: Well, she asked me to.**

**Rumi: Oh whatever. XD Len knows his feelings for Rin! :D**

**Len: -blushes and hides-**

**Mikuo: Chicken.**

**Len: Sh-shut up! You'd do the same thing if it were you!**

**Mikuo: No, I would openly show my affection.**

**Rumi: Just be quiet guys. Or I'll destroy all the bananas and leeks.**

**Len and Mikuo: -silence-**

**Rumi: Mmkay. Good. Kagami, will you do the honour?**

**Kagami: Please Review!**

**Miku: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. ABOUT. DESTROYING. LEEKS? -evil aura surrounding her on a road roller-**

**Rumi: HELP ME!**


	4. Hectic Morning

**Rumi: -crying in her emo corner-**

**Rin: What's wrong with her?**

**Ikuto: She's depressed with things.**

**Rima and Kusukusu: CHARA-CHANGE!**

**Rima and Kusukusu: BALA BALANCE! -does bala balance together-**

**Rumi: -looks at the two- … -looks away-**

**Kusukusu: -GASP- IT DIDN'T WORK! Rima~!**

**Rima: She must be very depressed.**

**Rumi: just read and enjoy. i don't care.**

**Everyone: -epic gasp- SHE SPOKE!**

**Kukai: Len, wanna say it?**

**Len: Sure. Rumi doesn't own Vocaloid or Shugo Chara.**

**Rumi: IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE SO **ING DEPRESSED RIGHT NOW.**

**Everyone else: -sweatdrops-**

* * *

**Chap 4**

**Amu's POV**

_"Amu."_

_I turn around to see Tsukiyomi._

_"What do you want?" I ask him._

_"I only want you." he smirks at me._

_I feel the heat flow to my face._

_"L-lie! You're definitely just teasing me again." I reply._

_He walks closer to me and leans closer so that our faces are only inches apart._

_"And what if I'm serious?" he asks me._

_I feel my face grow even more red than I thought was humanly possible._

_"... I-I don't know." I say._

_"Oh really?" he smirks while leaning even closer._

_I can feel his breath!_

_He cups my face with his hands and starts leaning even MORE closer._

_We're a few centimeters apart and then-_

I sit up and hold my head because of the light outside.

_It was just a dream…_

I lie back down and turn to my side. Only to face a sleeping Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_Oh. He's asleep still. Ok. wait.. WHAT?!_

"T-TSUKIYOMI IKUTO?!" I yell in frustration.

He wakes up and yawns. "Yes my lady?"

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. ON. MY. BED. YOU. SHOULD. BE. ON. THE. FLOOR."

"I was going to ask you where to sleep last night after I ate. You were peacefully sleeping.

I didn't want to wake you so, I slept on the bed. It was cold on the floor." he explains.

"Oh. That totally makes sense." I say coldly.

"Now, GET. OFF. BEFORE. I. KILL. YOU." I threaten with a smile.

"Noo. You're warm. Children these days have a high body heat." he says while attempting to lock me with a hug.

Before he does, I muster up all of my strength and push him off the bed.

**Ikuto's POV (lol random pov switch :3 Rin: you were depressed…? Rumi: SHADDAP)**

She kicked me off of the bed. Literally.

"OW?! WHY?!" I half yell half ask while rubbing the bottom of my back.

"You are currently in a girl's room. You were asleep. On a girl's bed. You are a guy. My dad is

awake by now. He usually wakes me up on weekends. He doesn't want me getting a boyfriend.

How do you think he would've reacted if he saw you on my bed?" she asks.

"... You got a point. But, you're still my strawberry." I tease.

Her face grew even more red and she tried to throw a pillow at me.

I easily catch it and throw it back at her. Let's tease her even more.

When she falls back because of the pillow, I get up, go to the bed, and pin her down.

"Wha-What are you doing Tsukiyomi?!" she asks me with a frustrated voice.

She tries to struggle out of my grasp but I tighten my grip.

"O-oww. Y-You're hurting me." she says with a pained look.

I slightly loosen my grip and say, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

I lean closer to continue my plan. "Do you want me to repay you?" I teasingly ask her with my

most sexiest voice. Her blush deepened and she quietly says, "g-get off me…"

I lean even closer and she closes her eyes. Good. Now her eyes are closed.

I slightly change my course and kiss exactly near the corner of her mouth.

"There. I repaid you. Did you like it?" I say. When I said the last part, I said it with my most deep

and most sexiest voice.

Her face grew red again. "You perverted cat! Get away from me!"

We both get off the bed and she starts walking to the door.

She trips on the edge of her carpet and starts falling. I grab her wrist but I fall along with her.

_Thud._

I end up with my back on the floor and she's hovering over me, sitting on my legs.

_"Amu-chan! What was that-"_ her dad comes in and gasps.

_Shoot.._

"T-This isn't what it looks like! She tripped and I grabbed her and protected her from getting hurt."

I explained.

"I-I'M STILL RUNNING AWAY~~" he runs out of the room.

"... What's your dad doing?" I wonder out loud.

"He packs up some junk food into a bag then locks himself in the bathroom." she explained.

I mentally facepalm this.

"How long does he stay there?"

"Usually until dinner. Mama cooks his favorite omurice and she tempts him with it."

"Ah.. Ok. So, breakfast?" I ask.

"Sure! Let's go down."

**~Teeny tiny timeskip. destination-kitchen~**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu! Set up the table! I'm almost done cooking breakfast!" I yell.

"'kay! Coming!"

I flip the last pancake in the pan and wait for it to cook.

"Mmm! That smells good! Is there bacon and eggs too?" someone asks behind me.

I turn my head to see Amu smiling.

"Yeah, there is. Hopefully you like chocolate chip pancakes?" I ask.

Her face brightens up when I say chocolate.

"Oh my gosh really?! You made chocolate chip pancakes? I love chocolate!"

"Oh really? I didn't know that. Here, you can have a small piece."

I grab a small pancake and quickly shove it into Amu's mouth; it was burning my hand.

"Ow, it'sh hot!" she said with her mouth full.

"Want some syrup? I have a bottle." I hold a bottle of maple syrup while putting the last pancake on the plate.

"No thanks. I'll wait till breakfast." she replies.

I quickly turn around and grab her wrist.

"You didn't tell me if you liked it." I say.

"Oh! The pancake was delicious! I can't wait to have another one!" she chirps.

"Amu-chan! Can you go wake up Ami?" her mother yells.

"Ok! Bye Ikuto. See you at breakfast." she goes outside.

I lean on the counter and sigh. I set up the table and sit down and wait.

"Do you like Amu?" a male voice says behind me.

I turn around to see Amu's father leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Gently smiling.

"Huh? Well, if I did would you be against it?" I ask.

He shook his head and said, "You're a good young man Tsukiyomi. You even made us breakfast."

"Well, I do like her, but please keep it a secret from Amu for now Tsumugu-san."

"Keep what a secret from me?"

Tsumugu-san turns around to see Amu with Ami.

"I-i-i-i-it's n-n-n-nothing Amu-chan!" her father stutters.

**Destination - Kagamine's**

**Rin's POV**

"Len! Get down here before I eat your favorite banana pancakes!" I yell.

He came down so fast he left a trail of dust behind him and almost fell off his chair.

"Can I eat now?" he asked. He was drooling.

I sigh and say, "Fine. But you have to wash today."

"Fine. Thank you for the meal!"

I make my favorite orange tea and sit down.

"Aren't you hungry?" Len asks.

"No not really. I'm fine though." I reply.

I take a sip of my tea and Len finishes eating his pancakes.

"Want some milk?" I offer.

"Sure. I'll get the cup."

I get up and go to the fridge only to find out we're out of milk.

"I'll be right back Len! I'm going next door to borrow some milk from Amu-chan!"

"Okay! Be safe!" he yells back.

I take my coat, put on my boots and head out.

I walk to their gate and ring the doorbell.

"Who's this?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

"Kagamine Rin from next door. Who's this? Isn't this the Hinamori's?"

"Oh. Kagamine Rin. It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'll let you in."

That said, the gate opened and I got in.

"Hello! Sorry to intrude this early in the morning!"

"Yo, little chick." a deep male voice said.

I looked up to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto leaning on the wall.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-san. Where is Midori-san?" I ask.

"She's in the kitchen."

"Oh. Ok. What about Tsumugu-san?"

"Dinner table. What do you need?" he asks.

"I needed to borrow some milk." I reply.

**(A/N: Okay guys, this part's gonna be a bit rushed cuz I accidentally closed my tab before saving and I lost my work... -_-)**

I borrow the milk and started to head home. **(That was really rushed. before I lost my work, she got to talk to midori and ikuto a bit... XD)**

"Hey miss. Wanna have some fun?" a voice behind me asks.

I turn around to see two men, about 22 or 23 years old, slightly drunk and slightly good looking.

"No thank you. I have to go."

"Come one, I know a fun place we can go to." the older one says.

I start backing up as they stagger closer to me.

My back makes contact with the wall behind me, now I'm trapped.

"Len! Help me!" I scream.

The come even closer and start looking at my parts, occasionally slapping me.

The younger of the two tilt my head up and force a kiss on me.

_Alcohol! I KNEW IT!_

I knee him where the sun doesn't shine and he's keeling over.

"Why you bitch!" the older says, raising a hand to slap me.

I close my eyes and wait for the impact.

Which never came.

Curiously, I open my eyes to see what happened.

Len had caught the man's wrist to stop him from slapping me.

"Well well. Look who's here. What do you want, shota?" the other man said.

He shouldn't have called him a shota.

Len turned his head around, a creepy and dark aura surrounding him.

"What did you call me?" Len asks.

"Shota." he smirks.

He grabs him by the throat and raises him off of the ground.

Yeah, we're turning 16 and 17 soon but Len's had this weird thing where if he was called a shota, he would randomly get strength and then beat up whoever called him a shota.

He throws him to the wall and loses control.

**Len's POV**

He really shouldn't have done that, calling me a shota.

I threw him against the wall and started punching him in the face.

His face was bloody but he was still alive. Unconscious but alive.

Then, I feel a sharp pain in my side.

I turn to see that the other guy had a knife.

I quickly grab his wrist and twist it making him drop the knife.

I was bleeding but they tried to make a dirty move on Rin so that doesn't matter to me right now.

I throw a punch at him but he dodges it.

It lands on something. Rin.

I immediately drop to my knees and hold her in my arms.

"R-Rin! Hang in there!" I cry.

I subconsciously reach for the knife and slowly stand up.

I start swinging it at him, missing him every time.

Finally, I cut his arm and cheek deeply and he starts to bleed.

"Shit." he picks up the other guy and starts running.

As soon as they're out of sight, I drop the knife and turn to Rin again.

She had managed to get her back against the wall.

"R-Rin! I'm so sorry!" I cry.

"B-baka.. a-are they g-gone?" she asks weakly.

"Yeah. They're gone now." I reply softly.

She tries to raise her hand to touch my cheek but I just hold it and say, "Don't strain yourself. I'm okay."

I notice that her head was bleeding and her eyes were slowly closing.

"Rin! No, please don't die!"

**END**

* * *

**Rumi: Hehe cliffy.**

**Rin: I'm-**

**Rumi: -hides duct tape and a rock- What? She was going to spoil something.**

**Len: Oh whatever.**

**Rumi: When I was writing Len's pov, fanfiction started glitching a bit... and things just got serious XD**

**Ikuto: I want more Amuto**

**Amu: There's already enough!**

**Nadeshiko: Oh? Amu-chan's in a fanfic?**

**Amu: NADESHIKO!**

**Rima: I thought I was your best friend?**

**Nagihiko: N-now now.**

**Utau: Where did you come from..**

**Kukai: Oi! There's a ramen eating challenge! Eat a large bowl of spicy ramen under 10 minutes and it's free!**

**Kukai and Utau: -rushes off-**

**Kairi: That is very unhealthy.**

**Yaya: Chocolate!**

**Rumi: It's hectic right now...**

**Tadasay: Do I get-**

**Rumi: GET OUT TADAGAY. Review please!**


	5. Strong Love

**Rumi: S-so I'm watching Shugo Chara as I type this…**

**Len: W-well, make sure you don't forget about us. -smiles-**

**Rumi: … Soon after you said that, I got distracted by other things -_-**

**Rin: Oh Rumi.. -shakes head in pity while smiling-**

**Rumi: Anyway, in order to not get distracted, I'll make this conversation and disclaimer short. Also, I think I'm gonna make this**

**Mikuo: Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara or Vocaloid.**

**Rumi: Enjoy guys! Also, I put a Harry Potter reference here! See if you can find it. I also don't own Harry Potter. ^^**

**CHAPTER FIVE (well, I'll write out the words every 5 chapters)**

**Rin's POV**

_"Rin!" someone says._

_I turn around to see Len running to me._

_"Oh, hi Len!" I say._

_"So, what do you want to do today?" he asks._

_Now that I think about, he looks older. About… 23?_

_"Why, is today important?" I ask._

_"Today's your birthday baka! Oh well. I'll just take you at a barn where we have to scoop up poop."_

_"What?! Aww, but I don't want to!" I protest._

_"Well you just lost your awesome chance of getting the joy to scoop up poop. Now you get to be_

_treated to an expensive, 5-star restaurant."_

_"Awww! Wait… THANK YOU LEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I hug him with happiness._

_"Well, I'll give you your small present for now. Close your eyes please." he says._

_I do as he said and I feel something soft on my lips._

_I open my eyes to see his face SUPER close to mine and we're kissing._

_He pulls apart and says, "Did you like that? Well, I'll go get the car. Stay here Rin."_

_I stand there shocked at what just happened._

_I snap out of it to see Len driving the car towards me._

_I wave at him and he waves back._

_Then a car crashes into his. _**(Well that escalated quickly)**

_"LEN! NO LEN!" I scream._

_I run over to him but some person held me back from going._

_"LEN! NO LEN! DON'T DIE!" I cry._

_My throat was hurting but, who gives a damn about that when you just saw your childhood friend crash into a car?_

_I escape from the person's grip and run to Len._

_"Len! Please, stay with me.. Especially today, don't go today! Len…" I practically beg._

_"R-Rin.. D-don't cry.. Tears don't suit your beautiful face." he says while caressing my cheek._

_I hold that hand and cry on. "Len please don't go…"_

_"I'll be o-kay.. I'll…. Always..." he says._

_His hand falls and his eyes are closed, wet with tears, smile on his face._

_"Len…" I look around and pick up a piece of broken glass._

_"I'm sorry Len.. I have to be with you.." I slide the glass against my throat and feel myself slipping._

_And then I see Len and he has a knife, lunging toward me._

I open my eyes and see a bright white ceiling.

"Ah, you're awake now?" a male voice asked.

I slightly turn my head to see a doctor writing things down on a clipboard.

"W-where am I?" I ask.

"You're at the hospital. You were speaking in your sleep; were you having a nightmare?"

"N-no. W-why am I here?" I wonder aloud.

"I think I should let the young man explain. I think he said his name was Len." he said.

The door slides open and Len walks to my side while the doctor leaves.

"Hi Rin. You look tired." he says gently.

I do a small smile and reply, "Hi Len. I had a nightmare last night.."

"What happened?"

I tell him about the nightmare and he holds my hand.

"I'm still here Rin. Don't worry." he reassures.

We talk a bit more when the doctor comes in.

"Rin can leave now but, she has to be careful for a few days. She cannot run or yell and, just in case, has to eat soft foods"

"Ok. I'll take care of her." Len promises.

"Ok. You can leave anytime. Take care." And with that, the doctor leaves.

**~Small Timeskip:about 3 pm Destination - The Kagamine's~**

**Len's POV**

"You want anything to eat?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine." she replies.

"Ok. I'll be in my room if you need me." I say as I start to walk to my room.

She grabs my wrist and quietly says, "I want you here. With me."

I smile and sit down next to her and put my arm around her.

"So, what do you want to do later?" I ask.

.

.

.

No answer.

"Rin?" I look to my right to see that she's sleeping.

I smile gently again and move the hair out of her eyes.

"Len…" she quietly murmurs.

I blush since she's thinking about me even when she's asleep.

I try to get up so she could sleep comfortably but her grip is strong. [o.o]

"R-Rin, I need to get up so can you let go?" I ask quietly.

"Noo~ D-don't go.."

"G-gosh R-Rin.. Now I can't go.."

_This is gonna take a while._

**Rin's POV**

I'm not really asleep. I just wanted to see what he would do if he can't get out of my sleeping grip.

So far, he's really gentle as to not "wake me up".

"Lennn~ I want annn…."

"'An'?" he anticipates.

"Or…."

"'Or'?"

"ange.." I finish.

"But the doctor said to eat soft foods just in case. I'll make some orange juice instead. Wait here." he says.

I let go and I hear his footsteps fade.

I open my eyes and look around.

_Time to mess with Len._ I think while smiling mischieviously.

"I'm back with your- Rin! You're up." Len says while holding a glass of orange juice.

_Part one - Start!_

"It'sss hooooottt." I say, sounding drunk, while taking off my shirt.

Don't worry, I'm wearing a tank top underneath, but it's really skin revealing.

Now I'm only wearing a small tank top and short shorts. It was hot though so I wasn't lying. [XD]

"R-Rin?! A-are you ok?!" Len freaks.

"I'mm ookaaaayy."

I clumsily hug him and he spills the juice on us.

"Awww Lennnn. Now everything's going to stick to uss."

"A-ah! G-gomen!" **(Gomen means sorry ^^)**

I purposely trip on nothing and we both fall.

He lands on his back while I'm hovering over.

"Neh, Len? I have something to tell you." I say, not bothering to get up.

"W-what is it?" he asks.

"Do you like me?" I ask, straightforward.

"Wh-what do you mean-"

I grab his face and kiss him.

_Hehe~ plan success wait… What's he doing?_

Len had kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pull away and look at him shocked.

"R-Rin?"

I feel tears invading my eyes **(Wat)** and I get up and go outside to the nearest park.

I sit on the bench and cry my heart out. Quietly.

I heard running footsteps behind me so I turn around to see a tired and sweaty Len running towards me.

He also had tears in his eyes and his hand was bloody.

I quickly stand up to walk away but everything's blurry because of the tears.

"Rin!" Len yells as I collapse to the ground.

Even after I'm sitting on the ground, I still let the tears flow.

I feel Len hug me tightly and say, "Let it out. Don't worry, I'm here for you. Always."

I cried for about an hour or so, Len hugging and not leaving me, even once, the whole time.

Len finally speaks up and says, "Rin, I have to let you know that… I love you so much."

My breathing hitched and I think, _H-He loves me? B-but I thought he liked Miku._

"W-what are you saying Len? I know you like Miku-" I start.

I was interrupted by him kissing me gently.

I'm shocked yet happy. Tears of joy run down my cheek.

He pulls away and says, "Rin, I will never leave you behind, love someone else, put my problems

before yours. I will always love you and only you."

My eyes tear up even more and I hug him tightly.

"I-I love y-" my voice breaks 'cause I was crying so much.

He takes a good look at my face and smiles, "I do too."

Then, we kiss once more.

_I'm so happy.._

**~End~**

* * *

**Rumi: D'awwwww. You guys are so cute.**

**Rin and Len: -blushes-**

**Amu and Ikuto: So is it going to be all about us next chapter?**

**Rumi: Oh! Amu-chan admitted her love for Ikuto!**

**Amu: -blushes- N-no I didn't!**

**Ikuto: -grabs Amu and hugs her- That's not how you were when we were at the amusement park the other day.**

**Amu and Ikuto: -argument-**

**Rin: W-well, get on with this already!**

**Len: Leave the author be. It took her the entire day to type this.**

**Rumi: It's ok Len. I can't stop fangirling over the fact that you guys are together. [XD]**

**Rin: Oh well. Len do the honors?**

**Rumi: That's my job to ask them! You guys do it together since you're the new couple.**

**Rin and Len: -blushes- R-review please!**

**Rin: Now, if you excuse me, I have to kill someone with fake oranges.**

**Rumi: -gulps- Uh, SAYANORA! -dashes off to who knows where-**

**RIn: Tch, she's gone.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere in China…**

**Rumi: Please don't tell Rin where I am! Who knows what she'll do to me if she finds me -shivers-**

**Random Chinese dude: Uh, are you ok?**

**Rumi: Huh? I don't know what you're saying. (since I'm in China but don't speak Chinese [XD])**

**Also, if you found the reference, tell me in a PM (since I don't want spoils for other people who look at reviews XD)**


	6. The Playboy

**Rumi: Chapter 6! once again, I am watching Shugo Chara while typing this XD**

**Ikuto: So, half Amuto half Rin x Len?**

**Rumi: Somewhat. There'll be more Amuto though.**

**Amu: -blushes-**

**Rumi and Ikuto: Why are you blushing?**

**Amu: I thought of a Tadamu-**

**Rumi: -chara change- NO ONE SAYS TADAMU WHEN I'M AROUND. THAT IS A TABOO WORD. YA GOT THAT?!**

**Everyone else: -sweatdrops and gulps-**

**Shugo Chara cast and the Vocaloids involved in this fic: Rumi doesn't own-**

**Rumi: KYAAAA AMUTO MOMENT! Ah, gomen. Continue ^^**

**Rumi doesn't own Shu-**

**Rumi: OOOHH THINGS JUST GOT INTENSE. I'm sorry.. -duct tapes mouth-**

**-sigh- Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara or Vocaloid!**

**Rumi: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Amu's POV**

"Wow, breakfast was delicious!" Ami said.

"It sure was! Who made the pancakes? They were so fluffy!" Mama asked.

Ikuto said, "I made them. Thank you."

The conversation of breakfast went on for about 10 minutes until,

"Neh, Amu-chan. Who do you like?" Mama asked me.

Papa and Ikuto were both drinking their beverage and Ikuto choked on his while Papa spit his out.

"L-like?! I don't like anyone." I reply.

"Are you sure Amu-chan? You were staring at Ikuto just now. And didn't you used to have a crush on Souma-kun?"

A dark aura surrounded the other side of the table. Surprisingly, Ikuto has a dark aura surrounding him too.

"I don't like anyone Mama. End of discussion." I get up and go to my room.

I crash onto my bed and break out into a sweat.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! I don't even know who I like anymore and this is

stressing me out. I don't think I'm going to be able to wash my hair properly later tonight. ARGGH."

I lie down and throw a pillow up, letting it fall on my face seconds later.

"Amu-chan, are you ok?" Su asks.

"I'm ok. Just stressed out over things."

"Do you want some cookies I made?"

I turn to her and smile, "Thank you Su."

She flies to get the cookies when,

_Thud thud._

"Can I come in?" a deep voice asked through the door.

I get up and open the door to see Ikuto standing there.

"Sorry about earlier with your dad." he says.

"It's ok. I guess." I reply.

Ikuto started, "So wanna-"

_Atarashii watashi ni_

_Umare kawaru yuuki wo_

_Nashite hazukashi garanai ne_

_My heartful song..._

_My heartful song…_

My phone went off when Ikuto was mid-sentence.

_Unknown number._

I answer, "Moshi moshi?"

_"Meet me at the park, alone, now."_ a male voice says.

"Who-" I start.

The person hung up before I got to say a single thing.

_That was weird. And how does this person know my phone number?!_

"I, uh, have to go somewhere. I'll be right back." I say to Ikuto.

For a second there, I thought I saw a hurt look on his face.

"If you want, you can come with me and buy some ice-cream while you're waiting."

He shrugs and replies, "Sure."

**~10 minutes later. Destination: Neighborhood park~**

**Amu's POV**

_So, where in the world is that person?!_

Ikuto went to buy ice-cream for us so he's gone but there's almost no one else at the park except for me, some kids and… _Wait, is that…_

"Hi, Amu-chan."

My eyes go wide at the sight of Tadase and Lulu.

My eyes look down while I say, "H-hey."

"Tadase-kun, I'll go buy some ice-cream for us. Vanilla right?" Lulu says.

"Always vanilla."

Lulu leaves with some money from Tadase.

As soon as she does leave our sights, Tadase says, "God, I hate her so much."

"You said you loved her."

"Yeah, I did. But not as much as I love you." he says.

My eyes widen after he says that. _That playboy!_

"You don't deserve Lulu knowing you cheated on me with her and are now trying to cheat on her with me." I say harshly.

"But she's not as beautiful as you, Amu-chan." he replies.

"What are you-" I start.

I was interrupted by him forcing a kiss on me.

Because of his sudden "manly" move, I didn't do a single thing. You know, other than stand, live, breath, stare, and see Ikuto and Lulu with some ice-cream in hand.

_Oh, they're back. wait, OH SHIT_

I tear up and start panicking a bit while Tadase pulls away.

"T-Tadase-kun, what're you doin'?!" Lulu screams.

"L-Lulu! I-It's not what it l-looks like! Tadase-" I tried to explain.

Lulu started crying and ran away, throwing the ice cream on the ground. **(A/N What a waste of some good ice-cream. … I kinda feel like Kaito here XD)**

After Lulu left, I turned my attention to Ikuto.

A sharp pain went through my chest when I saw his expression.

He had some tears in his eyes and looked shocked & sad.

He had also dropped the ice cream on his shoes but he didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about it.

"I-Ikuto.. It's not what it…"

_Wait, why do I even care about his thoughts for this? I don't even like him!_

All of a sudden, Ikuto kinda just sprints over to Tadase and grabs him by the neck, slamming him against an innocent tree in the process.

"You little… WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO AMU?!" Ikuto yells.

"What do you mean? We were kissing." Tadase replies.

Ikuto punches him in the face, knocking him down in the process, and Tadase, on all fours, spits out blood.

Good thing all of the kids went home before any of this happened.

Ikuto gives him one last kick in the stomach and Tadase's lying down on the ground, coughing up blood.

I realize I'm still crying and walk away to hide my face from Ikuto.

Suddenly, I'm pulled by my wrist into a hug from Ikuto

"Amu… Are you ok?" he asks.

When he finishes that question, I burst out crying.

"Sh, sh. It's ok. I'm here for you." he says, petting my hair.

I continue crying while he continues hugging me and petting my hair.

"W-why do you even.." -hiccup- "care about" -hiccup- "all this?" I manage to choke out in between sobs.

"It's because I like you Amu." he replies, straightforwardly.

I look up at him and say, "L-liar. Y-You're just t-teasing me right n-now."

But he wasn't lying; he had kissed me as soon as I finished my sentence.

He pulled away and asked me, "Does that seem like a lie to you?"

I tear up even more and hug him.

"I-I like you too." I painfully managed to choke out.

He was surprised, I can feel it, but he just hugged me in reply.

After a minute, he picked me up bridal style and went to the bench so we could sit properly.

_-sigh- My life just has to be like this doesn't it?_

**Ikuto's POV**

After a while, Amu stopped crying.

"You ok? Want some water?" I ask.

But she just shakes her head.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I stand up but she holds me back by holding my hand tightly.

I smile, sit down, and hug her.

"Amu, when's your birthday?" I ask.

"It was yesterday." she replies.

I smirk. "Oh really? Then, I have a birthday gift for you, close your eyes."

She closes her eyes and I kiss her.

"Happy Birthday." I say afterwards.

She blushes furiously and says, "You really are just a perverted cat aren't you?"

I laugh it off and we get new ice-cream since I dropped ours earlier.

_I hope everyday's going to be happy with her like this from now on._

**Lulu's POV (A/N this goes a bit before Amuto kiss)**

"Damn that Hinamori Amu!" I yell in frustration.

"Lulu! Calm down or yer gonna get some attention!" Nana says.

" I was only her 'best friend' because she was close to Tadase! But now she made a move on him!"

I punch a wall lightly.

"I'm gonna get my revenge someday! Huh? What's that?"

I look over to where Amu and that blue-haired guy were and I saw them kissing.

I smirk evilly.

"I'm going to take every guy away from you, Hinamori Amu."

**END**

* * *

**Rumi: Oooh. Lol tadaGay's OOC. Ikuto is kinda OOC too.**

**Tadase: Why "tada-"**

**Rumi: -chara change- WHO SAID YOU CAN TALK?!**

**Tadase: -duct tapes own mouth-**

**Rumi: Good.**

**Rin: Where are we?**

**Rumi: I'll do half and half next chapter. Or I might just go back and forth between couples each chapter.**

**Len: Or you can ask your followers?**

**Rumi: Or that! What should I do; Half of each chapter have the couples or one chapter is on one couple? Review please!**


	7. A Situation In Class

**Rumi: Haro**

**Amu: So who's the 'lucky couple' in this chapter?**

**Rumi: I was going to do a small Amuto/LuluxDanny (random new character) part in the beginning then do half and half.**

**Rin: -shrugs- Good enough.**

**Rumi: -smirks and raises an eyebrow- So you actually like the Rin x Len?**

**Rin and Len: -blushes-**

**Rin: N-no I don't!**

**Len: -goes to emo corner-**

**Rin: A-ah! L-Len! I didn't mean it like that. ARGH! RUMI, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!**

**Rin: -takes out road roller-**

**Rumi: OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH, PLEASE HELP ME! RIN'S GOING TO KILL ME! -starts running away-**

**Rin: COME BACK HERE! -chases her-**

**Amu: -blinks- O-kay then… Ikuto, wanna do the honors?**

**Ikuto: How come you're in charge now?**

**Amu: -takes out paper- Rumi wrote it in her will.**

**Ikuto: -blinks- Okay then. Rumi doesn't own Shugo Chara or Vocaloid.**

**Rumi: ENJO-**

**Rin: -comes back whistling- No one saw anything.**

**Everyone: -nods furiously and sweatdrops-**

**Rumi' soul: Enjooooy~**

**Echo: What about mee? D:**

**Chap 7**

**Lulu's POV**

"Why I outta-"

"Lulu! Calm down!" Nana says.

I was taking walk home with some… "Needs" for my revenge when suddenly, a bicycle went speeding in front of me and knocked me over.

"Ah, sorry. Are you ok?" he asks me, in English, while helping me up.

"Huh? He's speaking English Nana!"

"Ah! I forgot… Wait, who's Nana?" he say, in Japanese.

"What? Oh uh… No one. Don't mind it. Anyway, watch where you're going!"

He helps me up and then holds out a hand to me.

"The name's Daniel but everyone calls me Danny." he says.

I ignore the hand and reply, "Lulu."

"S-so, um, do you need help with that?" he gestures to the bags.

"No I'm fine, thank you very much."

"No really I'll help. I owe you so I'll help you with your bags." he insists.

"Fine. But I'm not going to hold a single bag. And I get to ride your bike."

"... Fine."

**~Small time skipppsss destination: Lulu's house~**

"I'm home." I say as I enter my home.

_"Ah! Lulu! Come here, I made a new recipe and I wanted you to try it."_

_Sh-shoot… I forgot about-_

"Lulu? Who- WHO'S THIS BOY YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU?!" Papa freaks out.

"A boy? Oh, he doesn't look your type but you seem to like him a lot to bring him here." Maman says.

"M-Maman! It's not like that!" I say.

I facepalm myself and take the bags from Daniel.

"Well, you can go now…?"

I notice how Daniel's eyes and mouth are wide open. **(like this: 0o0 XD)**

"What's wrong?" I ask. Not that I really care though.

He simply replies, "Your house is huge."

I facepalm him. "Just, go."

I push him outside and slam the door in his face.

I sigh and walk up to my room, ignoring the chaos that is my family.

**Rin's POV**

It's been a few days since Len and I started dating. Although that day was a bit depressing, it was the start of a good relationship.

"Rinny~~~!" SeeU says.

"What is it? Did you forget your cream puffs at home again?" I teasingly ask her.

"What? No. Wait… AW YES I DID!" she yells.

She also yells in Korean so I suspect she was being colorful.

"Anyway, you and Len seem closer together. Did something happen?" she continues.

I blush a tiny bit and reply, "Do we? Anyway, nothing happened."

Her expression changed to something like [ewe] and it was really creepy…

"Are you sure? You don't leave each other's side, you finish each other's sentence at some times, and you even drink from the same water bottle and can! That's totally not suspicious at all."

I give in. "Fine but you can not tell anyone understood? Not even your friend who lives in Korea or abroad in America. Not a single soul." I say.

"I swear I won't." she replies, still smiling.

"Swear on something that matters."

She stops to think about something and then says, "Roadrollers full of cream puffs."

I facepalm her and shake my head.

"It's weird but it'll work. So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Buy me some o' dat cream puffs CUZ BOY AM I CRAVING SOME." she replies.

Did I mention she gets crazy when something involves cream puffs?

We walk toward the cafeteria when I bump into Len who was walking with Usee. _Literally_ bump into him.

"Oops, sorry Rin." he apologizes.

"It's ok."

Suddenly, we're alone and SeeU went to go buy her food with Usee.

"S-so the weather huh. It's nice." he says.

"Y-yeah it sure is.." I reply.

It went awkward again.

Suddenly Len pulls something out of his bag.

"I have tickets to the amusement park. Wanna go later?" Len asks.

I smile. "Sure. Where and what time do we meet?"

He shrugs, "Maybe… 4 in front of the fountain at the park."

"Okay."

_Riiiiiiing_

"Oh, we have to go now. Bye Len." I wave.

"Wait! I need to tell you something."

Curious, I quickly walk back to him and put my ear to him.

Suddenly, he kisses my cheek and smiles, "Bye."

Blushing, I simply reply, "B-bye."

"D'awwwww Rinny~ You could have told me you were like that." SeeU says.

I snap out of my trance and lightly punch her arm.

"I hate you." I say.

She puts on her puppy eyes and signature frown, "You wound me. I love you too."

I smile, rolling my eyes and grabbing her arm. "Let's go or we'll be late."

Our next class was English.

Halfway through the period, SeeU nudges my arm.

"I hate this class." SeeU complains. She was whispering though so she wouldn't get caught.

"Do you have something to share with us SeeU?" the teacher asks.

Said person stands up and cheerily says, "Yup!"

"이 클래스는 짜증! 당신은 내가 단지 콩글리쉬 바로 말을 실감합니까? 넌 죽었어. 나는이 클래스와 교사를 싫어한다. 내 성적 끔찍한해서 당신은 저를 중단 할 권리가 없습니다! 내가 숙박 가치가 있습니다. 난 떠날거야. 그리고 당신은 날 따라 감히하지 않습니다." **(1)** she yells. It was in Korean so all of us didn't understand what she said.

The teacher looked pissed though. SeeU didn't use Korean unless she was really pissed or she was talking about something private with Usee. Also, everyone in the school doesn't know understand or speak Korean. It was a bit suspicious to see Mr. Kim really mad.

"H-hey SeeU, calm down before he throws something at you." I say.

She glares at me and yells, in Korean of course "나는 걱정처럼! 그는 학생 학대에 대한 문제가

얻을 것이다! 난 단지뿐만 아니라 자신을 잘라 죽음에 피가 수 있습니다. 이 교사는 학교 생활

지옥합니다." **(2)**

I reply, "Bạn đang nói gì trên thế giới? Đừng quên bạn đang nói chuyện với tôi quá." **(3)**.

Startled, she replies, "Ah, xin lỗi. Tôi thực sự tức giận ngay bây giờ. Đó là lỗi của tất cả chết tiệt của giáo viên." **(4)**

I shake my head when suddenly, the teacher calmly says, "SeeU, I'll be seeing you after school. For now, come here."

Everyone turns to look at her while she silently, yet nervously, walks toward the front.

Mr. Kim announces, "Study period from now on. Quietly."

And with that, they both walk out of the classroom.

Immediately, the class started to gossip about things. Every once in a while, they mentioned the teacher but it wasn't as bad as the talk of me and Len.

Wait…

_"Don't you think they are dating?"_

_"Rin's to good for him."_

_"No, Len-sama is too beautiful for that piece of trash."_

_My eyebrow twitches and I cross my arms, putting my right leg over my left._

_"They look really close together."_

_"No they don't!"_

_"But before the bell rang, I saw Len kiss Rin's cheek."_

_"Aww now his beautiful lips are stained with dirt."_

And then I lose it.

I stand up, stomp my way over to Len, who was sleeping the entire time, wake him up, and kiss him.

Len didn't really do anything so he just went with it and kissed back.

"N-no.. Len-sama." almost all of the girls said.

The other girls just nodded and quietly said, "You show them Rin."

The boys said, "I'm gonna kill him.."

And a few people whistled too.

We broke apart and I said, "Problems? Go tell your friends that actually care."

Everyone sighs and sits back down.

"Why did you do that?" Len asks afterward.

"They were gossiping about us."

"Oh okay then."

The door slid open and SeeU walked in looking a bit nervous.

_Riiiiiiing_

Everyone got up and started talking again while I asked, "So what happened?"

"N-nothing. I got detention."

"Oh okay then. You look nervous though. Is it_ that_ day today?"

Her face goes red while she stutters, "N-no it's not! Geez Rin. Anyway, what happened when I was gone?"

I casually reply, "Oh not much. Gossip, me kissing Len in front of everyone, probably making some enemies…"

"What?! You kissed Len in front of everyone?"

"Yes I did now can we go? I'm starving. I'll buy you 2 cream puffs if we go now."

And with that, she drags me to the cafeteria.

I smile and laugh.

_Today is good so far. What could go wrong?_

**Len's POV**

I swear I could have heard the teacher talking about Rin when SeeU went up…

"Hey Len! Wanna go do the usual today?" Usee asks me.

I shake my head. "Nah sorry. I'm gonna eat with Rin today."

"Mmkay. Have fun eating with her."

He walks away and waves bye.

I turn around and bump into a teacher.

I immediately bow and say, "Ah, I'm sorry."

I look up to see Mr. Kim, a bit sweaty.

He walks away, leaving me confused.

Why would he be sweaty if he was only in the office?

**Amu's POV**

_"Neh Ikuto."_

_Said person turns around and replies, "What?"_

_He was gorgeous right now. Like, if looks could kill, this would be torture._

_He was wearing a navy blue button-up polo that had a few buttons unbuttoned at the top,_

_black jeans and his signature cross choker._

_"D-do I look nice?" I ask._

_I was wearing a baby pink dress that went down to my knees. It had one spaghetti strap that had small frills on it._

_A few parts were lined with a navy blue ribbon. My hair was curled and up in a bun, a few strands hanging down from the side of my face._

_He smiles and replies, "You look beautiful. Let's go inside."_

_He takes my hand and opens the door._

_We step inside and everyone stops and looks at us._

_"Wow, she's beautiful. I wonder who she is."_

_"She must be rich to have such a nice dress. She's pretty too."_

_"Ikuto-kun looks handsome too."_

_"They look so great together."_

_Music comes on and we dance._

_After that, we're outside on the balcony, talking about things and laughing._

_"Neh, Amu." Ikuto says suddenly._

_"What?"_

_He pulls me by the waist closer and looks me in the eyes._

_"I love you."_

_He leans in and kisses me gently._

_We pull apart and he says,_

_"AMU-CHAN!"_

_What._

_"AMU-CHAN WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"_

_What?!_

I open my eyes to see Ami shaking me viciously.

I hope she didn't have candy today.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Someone came to walk you to school. Some blue haired guy."

"Ikuto?!"

**END**

* * *

**Translations -**

**1: **

**이 클래스는 짜증****! 당신은 내가 단지 콩글리쉬 바로 말을 실감합니까****? 넌 죽었어****. 나는이 클래스와 교사를 싫어한다****. 내 성적 끔찍한해서 당신은 저를 중단 할 권리가 없습니다****! 내가 숙박 가치가 있습니다****. 난 떠날거야****. 그리고 당신은 날 따라 감히하지 않습니다 ****means This class sucks! You do realize I only speak Konglish right? You're dead. I hate this class and teacher. You have no right to suspend me just because my grades are horrible! I deserve to stay. I'm leaving. And don't you dare follow me.**

**2:**

**나는 걱정처럼****! 그는 학생 학대에 대한 문제가 얻을 것이다****! 난 단지뿐만 아니라 자신을 잘라 죽음에 피가 수 있습니다****. 이 교사는 학교 생활 지옥합니다****. means Like I care! He'll get in trouble for abusing a student! I might as well just cut myself and bleed to death. These teachers make school a living hell.**

**3:**

**Bạn đang nói gì trên thế giới? Đừng quên bạn đang nói chuyện với tôi quá. means What are you saying?! Don't forget you're talking to me too!**

**4:**

**Ah, xin lỗi. Tôi thực sự tức giận ngay bây giờ. Đó là lỗi của tất cả chết tiệt của giáo viên. means Ah, sorry. I'm really pissed right now. It's all that damn teacher's fault.**

**Also, if you ****_can_**** read it and there're mistakes, I blame Google Translate. XD**

* * *

**Rumi: that took a while to write.**

**Len: How does he know where she lives?**

**Amu: Maybe that cat stalked me home.**

**Ikuto: No I didn't.**

**Rin: What happened to Usee? He was mentioned like once or twice but never actually got a big part/conversation.**

**Rumi: The bigger question is, what happened to SeeU.**

**SeeU: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Rin, Len, Amu, and Ikuto: Wow, this was short.**


End file.
